The invention relates to a memory, and more particularly to a memory storing different types of content.
Code, such as operating systems, basic input/output systems (BIOS) or application software, is typically stored in a memory that allows fast random access and is typically read in small quantities, such as a few bytes at a time. In contrast, data, such as pictures, video or voice, is typically stored in memories having slow random access and is read in large quantities, such as in pages. For example, NOR flash memory is typically used for storing code, and NAND flash memory is typically used for storing data.